Where Did It All Go Wrong?
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She was stupid to let him walk out that door that day. She should've ran after him, yelling that she loves him. Instead, slid her body down the door, sat on the floor of her apartment, and cried. Spoby in the time jump.


**I wrote this whole thing by accident. Originally, this was going to be a short one-shot about Toby getting jealous over Spencer tutoring another student in French, only to find out the other student was a twelve-year-old. But, as I started writing, another idea crossed my mind and this short of happened. It's about Spoby after the time jump.**

* * *

High school always seemed like a very important time for most teens. Everybody bending their schedules to make time for studying. High school is also a very stressful thing for most people. Some people need a little extra help in it. Though Toby Cavanaugh can't really complain about how hard high school is since he got his GED his senior year. When he was in school, he remembered how much he struggled to get anything higher than an -A. School was even harder for him since he spent a year of it in a reform school. There they taught more on tough love than anything real educational. So, when he got back to his old high school back in his home town, school got harder for him.

When he first got back to school, his first thought was how stupid it was to sign up to take French. He didn't do too well when he took it the year before going to reform school. They didn't have those kind of classes at reform school. He forgot everything he learned first year and still went on to second year. Why they thought to put him in second year French when he was barely able to pass first year? God only knows why. Looking back, Toby is glad that insane, out of control school decided to put him in second year French. If it weren't for that French class, his teacher never would've recommended that he get a tutor. If he didn't sign up for a tutor, he wouldn't have had a visit from that pretty brunette he used to call his girlfriend.

Spencer Hastings was unlike any other girl he ever met. She was smart, witty, obsessed over finding the truth. Her protective nature always seemed to cloud her judgment. While most smart girls like her would use their brains to ace exams, she would spend hers on solving a mystery that started before she was even born. Toby did whatever he could to keep her from falling too far off the deep end. It has happened a number of times, but he's always done his job to pull her back up. He was her rock and she was his. They stuck together like glue and paper. They leaned on each other when life would try to crush them down. She was his and he was her safe place to land.

They've had one hell of a year their first year together. When Toby discovered that Spencer was still being tortured by a nameless, faceless monster, he took it in his hands to find answers and protect her. He thought by joining the A-team that he could do both. Mona recruited him after he gave some fake story about how he was tired of all the secrets and lie coming from Spencer and her friends. He also threw in some things Alison did to him in the past to really convince Mona that he wanted in. And Mona had believed him. She let him in and he tried to find answers. He shortly figured out that Mona was not working alone. He stuck around on the team hoping to find out who this other A is. And he knew this A was bad, because even Mona was afraid of him or her.

His plans to snoop around on the A-team to help Spencer and her friends failed. He was in over his head, and he wishes he would've considered that before joining. Instead of helping the woman he loved more than anything in the world, it turned out for the worst. He had broken Spencer's heart and almost lost her for good. A few weeks later, Spencer had done the same thing he did so she could end this game. Seeing her on the A-team made him realise just how dangerous -A can be and just how serious Spencer was about ending it. Like him, she jumped head first into the lion's den without thinking it through. Together, they were able to come up with a plan to trick Mona. Surprisingly, the three of them, him, Spencer, and Mona, were freed from the A-team without ending up in a body bag.

A's torture didn't stop there. A crashed a car into Emily's house, almost seriously injuring her mother. All the stress from school, A, and wanting answers about his mom had caused Spencer to turn down a dark path. And yes, Toby had blamed himself when Spencer got addicted to drugs again. If he hadn't been so involved in finding answers about his mom, maybe she wouldn't have felt so pressured to turn to that stuff. He should've done a better job of looking out for her. His mother was dead and no matter what he found out about his mom, she wasn't coming back. He still had Spencer. And once again, because of his actions, he almost lost her… Even after Spencer assured him that her having a relapse was not his fault.

Things did light up from there. Not in the way anyone would have hoped. This A blew up Toby's house. The home he grew up in. The home he was raised by his mother in before she died when he was only twelve. The home where he had first discovered his growing feelings for Spencer. There are only two things Toby wishes he could save from that fire. His mother's piano and that front porch. Those held some of the best memories in his life.

After his house got blown up, he decided to join the police force. He had gotten so tired of being powerless when it came to protecting the one he loved. Spencer and Emily almost got trampled by a horse. Two of the most important people in his life almost got killed. After getting Spencer's blessing, which is all he needed really, he went off to the police academy. He didn't care if his father was against him doing this. They spent hours going back and forth on why this was a terrible idea. Toby blocked out everything his father said. All that mattered to him was that his girlfriend felt safe to sleep in her own bed again. He's lost count of how many times he would wake up with a call from Spencer in the middle of the night. She never asked him to come over, unless it was something serious. She just simply called because she heard a noise and wanted to hear his voice for reassurance.

Him joining the police force did little to help. Spencer got arrested twice for murders she had nothing to do with. The second time, A hijacked the prison van that she and her friends traveled in. -A kidnapped the girls, locked them in a dollhouse, and used them as her own set of dolls. To this day, those girls are still traumatized about what happened to them in that place. Toby still doesn't know everything Spencer and her friends went through. Spencer would tell him bits and pieces, but it was obvious how painful it was for her to talk about it. Eventually, he just stopped asking.

When Spencer told him about her graduation speech that was about him, he was sure they would end up together. And by end up he means staying together until the very end. The summer after senior year was great. They spent so much time together and made a lot of sweet moments. Spencer got into Georgetown and Toby was thrilled. She'll finally get to do something that she wants to do. The first year of their long-distance seemed to go great. Toby would visit Spencer whenever he had the chance. On some holidays, she would come home to visit her mom and they would spend time together.

As time went on, things became harder. Toby had decided to attend Hollis to get his college degree. It took a long time, but he finally got it after four years. The first thing he wanted to do the day he got it, was call Spencer. Then he remembered where they were. At the time, they were no longer a couple. They were still friends, but it just wasn't the same. He knew that Spencer would be proud of him and that was enough.

A year later, the state had called the girls back to Rosewood to speak at Charlotte's hearing. Alison wanted to get her out of the hospital so she could bring her sister home. When he first saw Spencer when she came back to town, he thought he could handle it. Then, he went over to her for a hug and it felt nice to hold her again. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until he felt her tiny hands press into his back when they hugged. They talked a bit about how life has been for them. Both of them curse a lot, which for them is very therapeutic.

It was clear after that moment that Toby was still in love with Spencer. He knew it from the moment he saw her walk in. All it took was one glimpse of her smile to get him to fall for her all over again. It's clear as day that Toby loves her, so why he's sitting here listening to another woman ramble on about her day is beyond him.

"So, my dad thinks that if we can find our opponents weakness, we can win this thing," Yvonne ramble on.

He tried his best to listen to her, but he kept spacing. When he asked Spencer to dinner and she said she'd call to let him know when, it kept him on the hedge. When will she call him? Did she mean later that day, the next day, or later in the week? He heard from Detective Calderon that Spencer and the girls were advised to stick around Rosewood for a few days. Plus, Caleb told him that Spencer decided to stay to help with her mother's campaign. Toby had hopes of seeing Spencer here tonight at the senate convention. Yvonne's father is running for a seat in the senate. Toby felt guilty for not letting Spencer in on that little secret. But when he talked to Spencer the other day, he had forgotten about Yvonne. That's what Spencer always did to him. Whenever she was around, it was like they were the only two people.

"The election dinner is this weekend and I'm trying to decided which dress I should wear. Do you think I should wear my blue dress or the dark green dress? Toby," Yvonne eyed Toby when he neglected to answer.

He would have, if it weren't for the brunette that just walked in from across the room. She came here with all her friends. Toby would be lying if he said she hadn't taken his breath away when he saw her. Spencer stood under the yellow lights dressed in a navy blue blazer and a dark blue skirt. Her brown hair is down in perfect curls and now that she has bangs, Toby can see her brown eyes gleaming from across the room. He forgot to complement her on those when she first arrived. That look is different for her, but she still looks beautiful. Why does she have to be so beautiful?

"Toby!" He jumped when Yvonne kicked his foot with the tip of her heel.

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at her. Her brown eyes filled with fire and her usually, tan skin turned a bright pink color. Something that always happened when she got angry or annoyed.

"Aren't you listening to me?"

"Uh… Yeah, you said something about your father running for senate."

"And," she rolled off. "I asked for your opinion on which dress I should wear this coming Saturday."

"Either one should be fine," he waved her off.

"Yeah, but which one do you like best? The green one with the gold straps is cute, but it kinda makes me look fat. Don't you think?"

Again, Toby failed to answer because he was busy staring at Spencer from across the room. He just noticed the way Spencer threw her head back and laughed at something Hanna had said. God, he missed the sound of her laugh. It was always his favorite sound when they were together. Amongst other sounds she would make when they would...Well, you know. Spencer had finally looked over the shoulders of her friends and noticed Toby sitting at the table. She paused her conversation for a second to smile and wave at him. He smiled back and started to wave at her.

"Toby!" Yvonne caught his arm. "I need your answer on this. Yes or no?"

"Uh," he wasn't sure what the question was, so he said, "yes."

Yvonne's face turned an even darker shade of pink. She took her hand back then smacked him across the face.

"How dare you!?"

"What!?" He asked, rubbing her cheek. She didn't really hit him that hard, but it still hurt a little.

"I asked you if you thought my green dressed made me look fat and you said yes!"

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question. No, that dress does not make you look fat."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Go get me a drink."

"Okay."

He nodded before getting up and walking over to the bar. While he was standing in line waiting, somebody came up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and immediately felt his heart fly out of his chest.

"Spencer!"

"Hey!" She grinned. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Oh, well, it's a town event, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm glad you are here," she said.

"Me too," he smiled at her.

They stared at each other for a long time. Both looking over the other to see just how much had changed over the years. Toby definitely looks buffer since the last time. Probably from all that wood he carries around to build his house. Spencer saw him when she first got here and wanted to say, 'hi,' but stopped when she saw another girl sitting with him. That girl had dark skin, black hair, and wore an outfit that made her look like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Spencer hated to admit how beautiful the girl was. She had a hunch that Toby was seeing somebody, but prayed the girl would turn out to be ugly. Nope, that girl actually looks really pretty and she hates it.

Spencer glanced over Toby's shoulder and said, "so, that's who the house is for?"

"What?" His eyes squinted into little slits.

She gestured with her head to the girl sitting at the table across the room. Damn, he had forgotten Yvonne was even there. He should really stop doing that.

"Who is she?" Spencer asked.

If Toby's not mistaking, he's pretty sure he heard a hint of jealousy in her voice. Spencer jealous? He's never seen her jealous before.

"Uh… That's Yvonne."

"Oh, she's pretty," Spencer said, trying her best to hide her jealousy. There's no reason to be. They broke up three years ago. She should be over him by now, but she's not. She is so not over him.

"Here's your lemon drop and beer," the bartender said, handing Toby the drinks he ordered.

"Oh, no," Spencer stifled a laugh. "Don't tell me she ordered a fruity little drink."

"Yvonne doesn't drink much."

"What's the matter? Girl can't shoot a whisky?"

Toby bit his lip as a bad attempt not to laugh. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is," she giggled, nodding. "Come on, you know you want to laugh."

He bit down on his lip even harder, but a laugh still escaped his mouth. Spencer grinned when she heard it. They began walking together.

"So…" Spencer trailed of. "What language did you take to pick up this girl?" She teased.

"I didn't take any class to meet her," he said. "It happened during a run in at the bank."

"What? Did she not have a pen or something?"

"No," he chuckled. "There was a robbery and I…"

"Oh, boy," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Let me guess. You acted like a hero and jumped in to save the day. Yup," she shook her head. "Same old Toby."

"What do you mean, 'same old Toby?'"

"Just that you would always put your own life in danger to save somebody else. That's who you are. It's a very stupid thing, but it's also one of the things I've grown to love about you."

Love. His heart stopped at the word love. He hadn't heard the word love come out of her mouth in a long time.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Yvonne Philips."

"Philips?" Spencer's face fell. "Yvonne Philips? Daughter of Mr. Philips. The man who's running up against my mom. You're dating his daughter!?"

"Spencer, listen…"

"No!" She held her hand up.

"Spencer, I didn't know who she was when I met her. We met during the robbery, she asked me out for coffee and I accepted. The next thing I know, she's…"

"She's your girlfriend," Spencer said, nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner," he said. "I planned to, I just didn't know how."

"Whatever," she waved him off with her hand. "It's fine."

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," she spoke in a slightly high-pitched voice. A tall tail sign that she's lying.

"Toby!" Yvonne's loud, high pitched voice echoed throughout the lobby as she made her way over to him.

"What on earth is taking you so long. I've been…" She froze when she saw the other girl standing just a few feet away from Toby.

"Uh, Yvonne," Toby spoke up. "This is Spencer. She's a uh, a friend of mine. Spencer, this is Yvonne my g-girlfriend," he struggled to get out.

"I know who she is," Yvonne looked at Spencer with disgust. "How dare you converse with the enemy."

"Spencer's my friend. We've known each other for a long time," Toby defended.

"Yeah, and Juliet and Hamlet were just 'friends' too," Yvonne mocked.

Spencer crinkled her forehead in confusion, "uh, don't you mean Romeo and Juliet?"

Yvonne shook it off, "same aruthur, same story."

"Um, not really," Spencer said, shaking her head.

"Never mind, Toby, did you get my drink?"

He held up her glass, "right here."

She took the drink from him and sipped at it causally.

"Spencer," Yvonne turned her attention towards her. "I'm actually glad you're here tonight, so you can see what a real winner looks like."

"Thanks," Spencer smirked. "My mother really appreciates it."

Yvonne pressed her tongue against her cheek and Toby hiccuped to cover up his laugh. The awkward tension between them kept growing.

"So," Spencer turned to Toby. "How's your dad? Didn't he have heart surgery a few months ago?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "He's doing a lot better. My stepmom's been taking care of him."

Yvonne stood there motionless not saying a word about Toby's father. Spencer wouldn't be surprised if that girl never even heard about Toby's father having surgery. She seemed to be too caught up in her own world to give a damn.

"I'm sure your dad was happy to see you with someone who wasn't me," Spencer joked.

"He actually was," Yvonne jumped in, showing off a bitchy smirk. "Even though the timing to meet Toby's dad totally ruined our other plans. It was our one-year-anniversary, and Toby's dad selfishly picked that day to have surgery. Toby did still manage to set up a date in the hospital cafeteria by buying a candle in the gift shop and got a balloon. He even got me flowers."

The whole time Yvonne went on about all of this, Spencer looked at Toby who struggled to make eye-contact with her. Then, Yvonne moved on to the subject about Toby's dad.

" I guess the setting was nice, but totally not what I was expecting to celebrate our first year together. Not to mention his dad got annoying and kept asking for us. After awhile, his dad sat me down and told me how happy he was seeing Toby with somebody who's not problematic."

That hit Spencer the hardest. Sure she always knew that she was problematic, but it hurt to know the father of her ex-boyfriend hated her that much to say that about her. Of course, Yvonne is the perfect match for Toby. His whole family loves her. Spencer never got that.

"Well," Spencer faked a smile. "I'm glad things are working out for you. If you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

Toby followed her with her eyes when she walked away. Yvonne insisted they go back to the table, but he said he had to use the restroom. She sighed in annoyance before walking back on her own. Spencer stepped out into the cold, November air and crossed her arms over her chest at some attempt to keep herself warm. She looked up at the muck, dark gray sky and instantly felt a chill. Her lip began to tremble as a salt tear threatened to spill out over her eye-lash. How could she have been so stupid to let somebody like him go? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Toby was such a great guy and he alway treated her right. He never lied to her unless it was for her protection. He never overestimated her or underestimated. Toby was her safe place to land and she cursed the day she let him walk out that door.

" _Go away!"_

She heard herself yell.

" _You deserve better! Leave while you still have the heart to go!"_

" _That's fine with me!"_

He had responded with the slam of a door. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She was so stupid not to run after him. She made it to the door handle and stopped there. Looking back, she wished she opened up that door to call after him. Yell at him that she loved him. Instead, Spencer slid her back down the door, curled up in a ball, and cried right there on her dorm room floor. She hadn't gotten out of bed in two weeks after their break up. Neither one of them called the other for a whole month. Eventually, she did end up calling him because she discovered how lonely her life was without him in it. Having Toby in her life as a friend would be much better than not having him in her life at all. Since the first day she stepped up on his porch, they got along like two peas in a pod. It was clear from that moment on that they were destined to be apart of each other's lives.

"Spencer."

The sound of his voice caused her body to tense up. Her arms were coated in goosebumps. His footsteps crackled against the cement as he crossed over to stand behind her. God, even his presents made her heartbeat speed up 10xs faster. He still had that effect on her.

"Spencer," he reached to put a hand on her shoulder.

She ran her hand down her damp face, trying her best to hide the fact that she was close to tears. That won't work though. If she turned around, Toby would know that she had been crying. She probably didn't even have to turn around. He knew her that well.

She shook her head, cupping a hand over her mouth, "I can't do this right now."

"Please, let me explain. I don't want you to be mad."

"Mad," she flared up and turned around to face him. Brown eyes meeting blue eyes for probably the first real time that night.

"Why would I be mad?" Her hands slapped against her hips. "Why would I be upset over the fact that for her first anniversary she got a nice dinner with flowers and candles. On my first anniversary, all I got was a broken heart and a 48 hour lock down. Why would I be upset about that? What else could I possibly be upset about? That you finally get to have the perfect relationship you always deserved with a father who actually likes the girl you're with? Yvonne is a lucky girl, because she doesn't have to jump every time her phone rings. Her boyfriend doesn't have to make a career change every time a new life threatening event gets thrown her way! She gets to have picnics in the woods instead of having to run for her life through the woods! I bet she never had to use drugs to get through anything or had to run a mile from her tormentor in heels! She gets normal movie nights in instead of having to get interrupted by her friends calling about some crap that happened that very night. She's going to get a beautiful house that you built and all I got was a stupid, beautiful chair to made. Although, I'm sure you already have a whole workshop full of chairs you built for her! Why should I be upset that she is finally getting the kind of relationship with you that I've always wanted!?"

"Spencer," he reached for her hand.

"Don't," she pulled away from him. "I really can't do this right now. Just go back inside to your perfect girl."

Spencer stormed off into the night leaving a crushed Toby behind. Toby sighed, stuffing his hands inside his pockets and watched her leave.

"I can't go back inside to her," he said to himself. "That perfect girl just left."

* * *

Beep! Spencer snorted awake and woke up on her stomach with her face down in her pillow. Last night had left her with a killer headache. Worse than any hangover headache she's ever had. A bright ray of sunlight peeked its way through the window. A loud pounding on the door did little to help her headache. She rolled out of bed, and shuffled blindly over to the door. She barely managed to get the door halfway open before four bodies shoved their way in. After rubbing her eyelids, she saw Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Caleb. All of them looked worked up over something. Caleb was gripping his laptop pretty tightly.

"What's going on?" Her voice cracked. "Did Sara Harvey do something?"

"This Isn't about Sara," Emily said. "This is about you."

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing a hand through her hair.

"Caleb show her," Hanna instructed.

They walked inside the room and he sat his laptop down on the counter. After firing it up, he showed Spencer the article about her that got released to the press earlier that morning. It's about how her family couldn't possible be fit to have a seat in the senate. If the whole Hastings family screwed up themselves, who's to say they won't screw up the economy? Spencer was livid.

"Who the hell wrote this?"

"Caleb was able to trace the article back to a site that this was originally posted on," Hanna explained. "And he found it."

Spencer squinted her eyes to get a better look at the screen, "Yvonne Phillips Blogs?" She's the one who wrote that! I can't believe this. I am going to kill that bitch."

"Hey, wasn't that Toby's new girlfriend?" Aria said. "The one we saw him with the other night?"

Hanna shook her head, "I knew that bitch was trouble."

"Why would Toby allow this to happen?" Caleb asked.

"I don't think Toby knows about this," Emily interjected. "There's no way he could. Toby would not let somebody spread Spencer's secrets all over the web."

"And look," Spencer pointed out. "There's already half a million views and over five-hundred comments."

"Caleb, can you shut this down?" Hanna asked.

"I can try, but I'm not sure."

Caleb and Hanna worked on trying to shut down that article. After working on it for four hours, they were able to shut down Yvonne's site, but that article has been reposted to several other news sites. That's the best they're going to do. Later that afternoon, the girls sat around in the Hastings main home. Caleb sat at the breakfast bar trying to track down any other false articles about the Hastings family. Spencer hadn't felt like leaving her house all day because of it. She can't leave her house anymore without getting strange looks from everyone. A lot of people in this town already know what she's been through. To them, they see that as strength. But for the people who only know bits and pieces of her story, those are the ones who try to cut her down.

At 5:48, there was a harsh knock on the door. Spencer glanced up and saw a tall man with a dark blue shirt standing on her patio. Spencer got up from the couch and went over to answer the door to a red faced Toby.

"Toby, what are you…"

He brushed past her and came into her living room.

"I need your help," he said. "And I really hate asking this, but please."

"What's wrong?"

"Yvonne said some website she had got shut down. I didn't even know she had a website, but she's upset that somebody would shut it down. I was wondering if Caleb could help figure out what's wrong."

"Toby, I'm the one who shut down her website," Caleb said, getting up from the stool.

"You did what?" Toby raised his voice. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because Yvonne keeps posting horrible articles about my family to discourage people to vote for my mom," Spencer said. "She's been using secrets from my past to do it."

"What?" Toby looked truly confused.

"How could you not know about it?" Caleb asked. "You should really keep an eye on that girlfriend of yours."

"Shut up, Caleb," he shouted. "I really didn't know."

"As far as you know, Yvonne probably got that information from you. She could be using you," Hanna said.

Toby stood there for a minute. Then asked, "what article did she write?"

Caleb moved to the side to show him. Toby was shocked when he read through it. He really had know idea that this was the kind of blog Yvonne was running. Toby took a step back and looked at all of them. He took one last look at Spencer who just seemed totally crushed about the whole thing. Plus, the conversation they had the night before was still being dragged across his brain. A rush of anger came over him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want you to feel like you had to choose between the girl you love and the one who is just around. You shouldn't have to make a choice."

The whole gang was interrupted by Spencer's phone ringing. She told them it was her boss. Everybody got quiet while she talked to him. Spencer's facial expressions kept changing from nervous to sad in a matter of seconds.

"You saw it?" she said to him. "What?" Her eyes went wide. "No, no, no," she sunk down on the stool behind her. Finally, she sighed and nodded her head, "no, I understand. Thanks anyway. I know. Okay, bye."

Everybody looked at her when she hung up her phone. She sat there for a second trying to process it all.

"Spencer, what happened?" Hanna asked.

She looked at them, her voice came out quiet, "I just got fired. My boss saw that article about me and worried it would ruin their business."

The muscles in his shoulders began to tense up. With a twist of a heal, Toby was heading back towards the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Everyone stood back and stared at the door not knowing that that meant. Is he mad at her or mad at them?

"Yvonne!" Toby roared, while inviting himself inside her apartment.

The dark-haired girl came out wearing a white blouse, with black pants. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Toby, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you," he stopped in front of her.

"Baby," her face fell. "Is something wrong?"

"You can cut the act. It's not going to work anymore."

"What act? I don't know what you mean."

"That blog account you've been running, what did you post on it?"

"I post stuff about my father, why?"

"Really? I saw an article that you wrote trashing the Hastings family."

"Toby, they won't take it personally. I mean, everybody trashes their opponents. It's politics."

"That family Isn't just some random family running against your dad. They went through a lot. More than anybody could ever understand. Those people are my friends and you should not have posted that article."

"There were only a few articles," she tried defending herself.

"A few!?" Toby raised his voice. "Spencer lost her job because of what you've been posting! Where the hell are you getting that information about Spencer?" His eyes widen when he came to a relation. "You've been using me to get that information, haven't you?"

"No," she tried lying. "Well, unintentionally. It didn't start out that way, but when your father let it slip that Spencer Hastings was your ex-girlfriend, I took advantage of that fact. I really do like you, you have to believe that."

"I can't believe this!" He yelled. "All this time, you've been using me to dig dirt about Spencer. You can't use her past to tarnish her mother's campaign. You have know idea how hard it was for Spencer to go through all of that. You have know idea how hard it was to sit back feeling powerless to do anything of stopping it. You don't know what it was like for her and her friends."

"We've all got baggage, Toby. Spencer would've done the same thing if…"

"No," he stopped her. "She would not have. Spencer doesn't believe in using other people's secrets against them."

Yvonne crossed her arms and stared at him, "are you still in love with her?"

He crinkled his forehead, "what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. I don't think you would've came in here, yelling at me about what happened unless you still had feelings for her. Do you?"

Later that night, Spencer sat against the headboard of her bed in the hotel room she's staying in. Tonight, Caleb asked if he could have the barn tonight to plan something special for Hanna. So, Spencer is staying in Hanna's hotel room. Hanna broke off her engagement with Jordan, so he went back to wherever he's from. She slipped through some magazine while the French translation of Romeo and Juliet played in the background.

A lot has happened since she came back to Rosewood. Alison's sister, Charlotte, was murdered. Another version of A is after them. Her friends are under suspicion about Charlotte's murder. Things are complicated for her family. It's like nothing's changed. Almost like she never left the messed up town that is Rosewood. Why some people thought staying here was a good idea just blew her mind. On top of all of that, she lost her job today. Could life get any worse for her?

A gentle knock on the door caught her off guard. She looked towards the window before slipping off the bed to answer it. She jumped in surprised when she saw Toby standing outside her door.

"Toby," her voice grew with suspicion. "What are you doing here?"

"You were right," he started. "I shouldn't have to choose between the woman I love and the one who is just around."

Before Spencer had a chance to respond, Toby stepped forward, cupped her face, and crashed his lips on hers. Spencer didn't waste anytime cupping his face and pulling him closer. A soft moan escaped her mouth when Toby brushed his tongue over hers. He started ushering them back inside the room and used one hand to shut the door behind him. Before the door latched shut all the way, Toby picked her up so she was wrapped around him. They kissed the whole way over to the bed. They finally broke lip contact when Toby set her on the edge of the bed to take off her shirt. She took his shirt off and smiled at the sight of seeing him shirtless. Another thing she had missed during their long time apart. Toby leaned in and kissed her once again, leaning them back on the bed.

Clothing got torn off and thrown all over the room. Lots of sweat was produced by all the physical activity. Moans and cries of pleasure came from each of them. Spencer gripped her fingers through his brown locks, and used her upper body strength to flip them over, and climbed on top of him. Toby groaned and continued with his slow, but powerful thrusts. He gripped his hands down her back trying to press her body closer. How had they served so long without this? And they don't just mean the sex. Even though the sex is amazing. They missed expressing their love for each other. They missed being around each other. They just really missed each other.

Ten minutes later, and Spencer's still lying there breathless on her back. They've shared some really amazing encounters before, but that right there. That was hands down the best they've ever had. She's not sure if it was from all the time they've gone missing each other or if it's because they're older. It could be both. Whatever it was, she hopes to have a repeat of it later tonight. Toby lied lay in bed with his arm locked around Spencer. Her head is on his chest listening to his heartbeat, while Toby stared at the movie playing on the television. Spencer was also watching it, but could barely hear it over the sound of Toby's racing heart.

"Sin de tes lèvres ? O reproche charmant !Donnez-moi mon péché à nouveau . (Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again)." Toby quoted the movie to Spencer.

Spencer grinned, moving her hands up his chest. She looked at him.

"How could you possibly understand a word they're saying in French?"

"Je ai eu un bon professeur."

"Oh," she laughed. "Frimer (show off)."

He smiled, pressing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he told her.

She played with their joined fingers, looked into his eyes, "I love you too."

* * *

 **How was that? Terrible? Amazing? Leave a review to let me know. Again, this was only a one-shot, so don't expect an update.**


End file.
